


Wish Me Luck

by peculiarmars



Series: When You Break [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Autistic Draco Malfoy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: "It was part of my task." He said quietly, almost as if he was ashamed. Harry gave him his time, waiting for him to speak. "I was supposed to sneak in other Death Eaters. The Lestranges. Fenrir Greyback. Amycus Carrow. I was going to do it like this." He nodded at the cabinet.Harry didn't understand."I don't understand. It's just a cabinet."





	Wish Me Luck

**Author's Note:**

> im probably going to start posting only once a week for this series, as I am super busy rn with exams but in no way do I just want to give up on this series. I have a basic plan for how the rest of the hbp will play out in this au, and the next chapter will be much longer, as this is more of a filler.

Dumbledore's eyes didn't have much of their twinkle left. He stared down at Harry, a grave expression on his face. Harry felt that Dumbledore was far too serious for this situation.

 

"Harry, you do understand that this is a very serious offence. You assaulted another student, one from your very own house."

 

Harry clenched his fists. "She started it!" He said, trying to reign in his anger.

 

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, Harry, I am aware. However, you will be serving an hours detention with Professor Slughorn for disrupting his lesson."

 

"What about Lavender? She called Draco a-" He cut himself off, not wanting to have the repeat the slur.

 

"That is up to Professor Slughorn, I am afraid. However, Harry, there is another reason I wanted to see you. Professor Slughorn's memory, Harry. Have you not got it yet?"

 

Harry did not have Professor Slughorn's memory. In fact he had forgotten all about it. He cursed himself and how easy he was distracted; the memory was important. If he wanted to win against Lord Voldemort, then he would have to stay focused.

 

"No, Headmaster. I don't, I had forgotten all about it." He confessed.

 

Dumbledore sighed again. "Harry, I know that you are a teenage boy, and that you have found love for the first time -" Harry blushed, "- but there is a war on. Slughorn has hidden this memory for years out of guilt. That memory contains the key to triumphing over Lord Voldemort."

 

Harry look down at his hands. "I understand, Headmaster. I'll get the memory." _Somehow._

 

Dumbledore smiled, his usual twinkle returning to his eyes. "I trust you, Harry. Now, if I am correct, and I usually am, Mr Malfoy is in the Room of Requirement. Off you pop,"

 

Harry blushed even redder, and hurried out of Dumbledore's office. He avoided the Great Hall, making his way over to where the door to the Room of Requirement had materailesed during the time when he was teaching Draco defence.

 

Sure enough, the door materialised for him, and making sure he was alone, he walked inside.

 

He had been expecting the room to be ready for a defence lesson, or maybe the cozy roomed where he had hugged Draco, but it was neither. He didn't know how to describe this room. It was huge, to start with, the ceiling stretching far above his head. All around him were piles of... _things._ Bits and bobs, shiny knick knacks. He stepped cautiously around the piles, not wanting them to topple over onto him.

 

"Draco?" He called.

 

"Over here." Draco said from infront of him. Harry stepped forward, narrowly missing standing on a silver tiara. He picked it up and placed it on a nearby pile. He found Draco with his back to him, staring at a cabinet. He came up behind him, slipping his hand into his.

 

"What's with the cabinet?" He asked, nodding towards it. Draco was silent for a moment.

 

"It was part of my task." He said quietly, almost as if he was ashamed. Harry gave him his time, waiting for him to speak. "I was supposed to sneak in other Death Eaters. The Lestranges. Fenrir Greyback. Amycus Carrow. I was going to do it like this." He nodded at the cabinet.

 

Harry didn't understand.

 

"I don't understand. It's just a cabinet."

 

Draco shook his head. "It's not just a cabinet, it's a vanishing cabinet. It was broken but I was fixing it. There's an identical one in Borgan and Burke's. I was going to fix it and let them through like this." He gulped back his tears, reminding himself that _it was over now, he didn't have to do it anymore, his Mother was safe, she wasn't going to die._

 

Harry felt the shaking of Draco's shoulders before he heard the first sob, and drew Draco into a tight hug.

 

"It's okay, you don't have to do that anymore," He murmured into his ear, rubbing his back.

 

"How can you stand to be with me, Harry?" Draco sobbed hoarsely, "I was going to let Death Eater's into the school! Into a school with defenceless children!" Harry hugged him tighter.

 

"You were being threatened, Draco. What else could you have done?"

 

"I could've done something!"

 

Harry leaned back, bringing up his hands to cup Draco's face, wiping a stray tear with his thumb.

 

"But you did do something, Draco."

* * *

 

 

After some careful searching, Harry and Draco had managed to find a couch in the room. Harry was curled up at one end, Draco's head in his lap. Draco was lying stretched out over the couch, smiling up at Harry, who was carding his fingers through his hair.

 

"Hey, Draco, you know how you're really smart?"

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Is this your way of asking for something? Very original, Harry."

 

Harry grinned down at him. "Dumbledore has given me a task - of sorts. I need to get a memory from a teacher. It's vital to the light side."

 

Draco frowned minutely. "A memory? Like in a pensive? Why don't you just ask the teacher outright? Who is it, anyway?"

 

"Yeah, a pensive memory. It's Professor Slughorn, and I've tried that already. He's so clouded with guilt that he refuses to give it to me. But Dumbledore says that we need it."

 

"Get him drunk? Works with me."

 

Harry snorted, "I can't just get a Professor drunk, Draco, and especially not Slughorn. Can you imagine what kind of drunk he'd be?"

 

Draco snickered. "A sappy drunk, for sure. All tears and snot."

 

"Ugh, I take that back. I don't want to imagine what kind of drunk he'd be!"

 

Draco chuckled and then sobered. "Oh, Harry, I almost forgot! I figured out who the Half Blood Prince is!"

 

Harry gaped. "Are you serious? I've been trying to figure that out for an entire year, and you do it in two minutes flat. Amazing. Who is it, then?" He grinned as Draco blushed prettily.

 

"It's Snape. I recognise the writing."

 

"What's with the name? Half Blood Prince?"

 

"Snape's mother was a witch, but his father was a muggle. His mother's maiden name was Prince." Draco explained. He had never met Snape's mother, but Severus told him about her when he was very little.

 

"That makes sense, I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

 

Draco yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, while you do have the tendency to miss the obvious,"

 

"Thanks, love." Harry said affectionately, without putting much thought into his words. They had just rolled off of tongue so naturally. He waited Draco's reaction, and wondered if he'd even get one when he heard a soft snore. Draco's eyes were closed, and his breathing was calm. Harry smiled, and wished it could always be like this.

* * *

 

 

It was almost ten o clock at night when Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room. Most students didn't pay him much attention, but Hermione and Ron were on him in seconds.

 

"Harry! I can't believe you did that! I know what she said was wrong, but you can't just punch her!"

 

"Harry! I can't believe you did that, either! It was epic!"

 

Hermione glared at Ron whilst she pressed for answers as to what had happened with Dumbledore. Harry told them quietly, mindful of other students eavesdropping.

 

"Don't you still have that Felix Felicas that you brewed at the start of the year?" Hermione queried. Harry nodded, already seeing where she was going with it.

 

"Yeah, I still have it. I think I should take it now." He rooted through his bag, pulling out the vial.

 

"Harry, I'm not sure you should take it now, we haven't a plan-" Hermione said.

 

"The Felix will know," Harry said, before downing the vial. His vision swam for a minute, and he realised Ron was holding him upright.

 

"Mate, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron asked cautiously.

 

Harry shrugged him off. "Too late to back out now," he made his way over to the portrait hole, his friends following.

 

"Harry, where are you going?" said Hermione.

 

"Eh, I think I'll go to Hagrid's." He replied. Hermione sighed in annoyance.

 

"But Harry! You need to find Slughorn!" She said. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah, but I feel like Hagrid's is the place to be, you know?" Ignoring the argument's from his friends, he walked back out of the common room, and made his way down to Hagrid's.

 


End file.
